


Team Leader

by EssayOfThoughts



Series: MCU Maximoff Oneshots [146]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Leadership, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssayOfThoughts/pseuds/EssayOfThoughts
Summary: They want her to lead a mission. Wanda is half torn between elation at the trust and responsibility and crushing doubt at her ability.After the Raft, trust means a lot, and doubt brings out all her fear and grief.





	Team Leader

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedSummerRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSummerRose/gifts).



> Written for Rose/RedSummerRose and the whole Wanda Maximoff Defense Squad as a seasonal/New Year's present!

**i.**  
“We’re going to Sokovia,” Steve tells the team. “Some warlord is trying to set up shop there, using stolen HYDRA weapons.”

Wanda shifts in her seat, glances sideways at Natasha and Clint.

“Are you sure this is wise?” she asks. “The Accords…”

“Sokovia hates us,” Steve acknowledges. “Yes. But they hate the Accords made in their name, that give them no benefit, and that were formed much too late just as much.”

Natasha gives a look of very definite doubt. “And you think that will stop them from calling us in for the UN’s reward?”

Steve shakes his head, looks over and directly at Wanda.

“No,” he says. “I think our resident Sokovian witch can help with that.”

 

* * *

 

 **ii.**  
It spills out over the course of the next hour and Wanda stays pinned to her seat in silence and shock.

They want  _her_  to lead a mission. Wanda is half torn between elation at the trust and responsibility and crushing doubt at her ability.

After the Raft, trust means a lot, and doubt brings out all her fear and grief.

 

* * *

 

 **iii.**  
T’Challa has been kind to them. Arguably, more kind than they deserve. The craft he gives them as cloaking to rival Stark’s, the safety he has let them have these past months has been generous beyond belief.

Wanda spends the flight going over the plan, preparing her scarlet, getting ready to  _lead._

The last time she led anything, she led Pietro.

 

* * *

 

 **iv.**  
Sokovian mountains come into view, then the long liminal valley of her home country and then-

Novi Grad.

The home they were born to and saw destroyed ten-thousand times.

 

* * *

 

 **v.**  
The air is fresh and cool. Wanda breathes it in deeply, feels it cold and light and ephemeral in her lungs and exhales.

She feels grounded here, grounded as she never quite had in Wakanda, or in the Avengers’ Base, or in the Raft.

Grounded, almost as much as if Pietro were there.

 

* * *

 

 **vi.**  
The warlord has made his base in the chasm left by half the city torn into the sky. To get there, they must go past what remains of Novi Grad, all those streets and people, homeless and lost and unhelped by her actions.

Wanda pulls herself tall, pulls scarlet into her hands, and starts the walk.

Going on foot is necessary. This way she can show people, this way she can convince them, this way, this way she is Sokovia’s daughter returning, to help as she did once before. Forget that once before she had harmed.

Here, now, she saves.

 

* * *

 

 **vii.**  
“He is there,” they whisper to her when they see her scarlet palms.

“He demands we obey.”

“He takes our money.”

“Threatens our children.”

And Wanda feels a street-witch once more, asked to guide and guard the children who shared them with her.

Scarlet gathers brighter in her palms, and the Avengers follow her, unhindered.

 

* * *

 

 **viii.**  
The battle is, ultimately, swift. Clint’s arrows have lost none of their deadly accuracy, even without a shield Steve is formidable, and Natasha is.... 

Well, she is Natasha, trained as an assassin from before she could walk or talk.

Wanda’s hands glow scarlet, clear their path, shield the gathered crowd of cityfolk behind them from harm and takes them to their leader.

 

* * *

 

 **ix.**  
When they leave, they leave in elated silence. With the battle done the people of Novi Grad are wary once more, for all the help they have offered. 

They have hurt before, after all, and that is not easily forgot.

But Wanda takes a deep breath of Sokovian air and grounds herself, finds herself at peace.

She thinks,  _if this continues, maybe things may be well once more._

That is, after all, the hope.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!


End file.
